Campamento Sexual Clandestino
by Ziinect
Summary: El campamento sweet amoris, es un campamento al que los adolescentes van para alejarse un poco de los problemas de la ciudad, pero en 2014 paso que solo asistieron 6 campistas, eran casi copias! ¿podrán llevarse bien, o ser tan parecidos les traerá dificultades?
1. Chapter 1

**Ziinect: yoooo! luego de meses sin publicar nada aquí les vengo (?, adasd en fin, unas amigas me pidieron hacer un fic en conjunto y bueno aquí esta! espero sea de su agrado...**

**Rox Siniestra: Espero que les guste esta locura para lo que nos unimos a escribir.**

**Fer: sin mas aqui tienen el fic... **

_Disclaimer, amour sucre le pertenece a Chinomiko al igual que sus respectivos personajes, solo hacemos posecion de nuestros mismos oc's_

* * *

**_Campamento Sexual Clandestino._**

**_Capitulo 1 _**

**_Dia 1_**

C.S.C, también conocido como Campamento Sweet Amoris. Este es un campamento comandado por adolecentes, donde los padres mandan a sus hijos para alejarse de ciertos problemas de la ciudad. En el verano del 2014 hubo un hecho que nadie se había esperado... Solo hubo seis campistas. Los 6 campistas tenían algo en común, y era que ninguno tenía ganas de estar allí, estaban de a 3, 3 chicos y 3 chicas, lo gracioso es que tenían mas en común de lo que pensaban.

-Mierda estoy perdiendo la señal de internet! NO!- una rubia se quejaba mientras miraba su celular, a quien engaño no se quejaba, quería matar a alguien.

-Anto, es un campamento, no tiene por qué haber internet.- dijo una castaña de ojos chocolate que caminaba tranquila mirando el mapa para llegar a las cabañas

-Además, como si pudieses hacer mucho con internet, prefiero quedarme oyendo música o que se yo...- dijo una tercera de cabello corto

-ummm...- la castaña parecía nerviosa.

-que pasa ro?- anto la miro alzando la ceja

-C-creo que estamos leyendo mal el mapa...-

-Rocío!- gritaron las 2 al unísono.

**En otro lado... **

Armin, no te trepes a los árboles, entiende que ya no hay internet.- un peligris con puntas negras que guiaba a sus otros 2 amigos por el bosque hablo calmadamente

-No digas que no hay internet!, el internet es como... es como dios!, sabes que esta hay pero no puedes verlo!-

-No seas idiota armin, y comienza a caminar.-esta vez hablo un pelirrojo, parecía enojado.- putos mosquitos!- tomo un repelente y se lo roció por los brazos

-a parecer les pareces dulce Castiel- e pelinegro no evito soltar una carcajada que resonó en todo el bosque.

-Chicos... me perdí..- dijo e peligris

-Haber.. en primer lugar, porque mierda le dimos el mapa a Lysandro?!- grito e pelirrojo

-Rocío!- se oyó a o lejos. Al oir eso los 3 chicos pararon oreja, y comenzaron a ir en esa dirección, se chocaron contra unas cabañas, y se les iluminaron los ojos, corrieron dentro, pero notaron que las colchas eran una rosa y otra azul.

-Genial internet!- el pelinegro corrió a una esquina y prendió el modem de la pared, al fin podre vencer a Zine- el modem se había prendido fuego, haciendo que el oji azul comenzara a llorar, el peligris dio un suspiro muy pesado y el pelirrojo se partió de la risa, en eso llegaron 3 chicas mas.

-Kyaa por una milésima de segundo tuve internet..- la rubia se derritió literal en el piso, dejando su celular de lado, tenía una calcomanía que decía Ziinect, y en pequeño (Pro player).

-Rocio quienes son estos?...- dijo Skyler.-

-Deben ser otros campistas, hola soy Rocio, ella es skyler, y la mancha rubia que hay en el piso con ojos es anto. dijo la castaña presentando a sus amigas

-somos Lysandro, Castiel, y el que llora en el rincón es armin.- hablo e peligris

-Perfecto… conviviremos con tablas… -la rubia se levantó de golpe enojada- A QUIENES LES HAS DICHO TABLA… - calma… anto… mira Skyler que es la más temperamental no esta enojad-

- *con un sartén en la mano* DINOS TABLA DE NUEVO Y VERAS COMO TE PONGO… ¬¬

-creo ser la única calmada –dijo la castaña dándose un leve golpe en la frente-

- conozco el sentimiento –dijo el albino dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda a la castaña-

- TABLA LA MAS VEIJA DE TU CASA…. -Dijo la wera acercándose al pelirrojo-

- no hay "viejas" en mi casa –dijo el pelirrojo sin toque de ironía en su voz-

- ALTO… -dijo el albino muy tenso-

- *observa la calcomanía en el cel de Anto* CONOCES A ZIINECT? –dijo el pelinegro algo enojado-

-Que si la conoce? ell- comenzó a hablar Skyler, pero anto hablo sobre ella

-la conozco como a mi misma, es como si fuéramos la misma persona...-la rubia rio a carcajadas, y se recostó en la alfombra a jugar con su psp-

- yo la odio –dijo el pelinegro-

-ya va a empezar –se sienta el pelirrojo con jeta de… "esto me tiene arto"-

- Armin…. –dijo el albino-

- que… es la persona a quien más odio, venció mi score en un día –decía el pelinegro, casi llorando- Anto no aguantaba a risa, y no pudo aguantar no burlarse de el

-Siéntete peor Ziinect es chica, te venció, y esta aquí mismo contigo- rio la rubia

-Antoo...- susurro Rocío intentando calmarla

- QUIEN…. –el pelinegro las señalo a las 3-

- a mí no me veas, juego, más no a ese grado –dijo Skyler sentándose y buscando su púa-

-yo menos… prefiero otras cosas –se sienta

- el pelinegro no podía creer que una bajita y tsundere wera fuera ziinect a quien tanto odiaba-

- esto si se puso interesante –dijo el pelirrojo viendo con gracia el acontecimiento-

-sorprendido?-sonrió de lado así como Castiel sonreía a veces

-hay dios... aquí va a correr sangre... mejor dejémosles esta cabaña, vamos a buscar otras.- sugirió Rocío, quien fue apoyada verbalmente por Lysandro, quien acepto con gusto….

- ESPEREN…. Si ellos convivirán en esta cabaña solos –los mira perversamente- quien se quedara conmigo ¿Lysandro? –Riendo

-pues la verdad –dijo el albino algo sacado de onda- - L-Lo justo sería que fueran parejas, hombre mujer…

- QUE! –dijo skyler cayéndose de la silla- auu... QmQ

-Wowowowowo, yo no me quedare con el gigante rencoroso!- dijo anto refiriéndose a armin quien estaba que hervía de rabia

-yo no tengo problema en quedarme con Rocío..-Lysandro sonrió

-bueno entonces yo me quedo con la tabla.- Castiel paso el brazo por los hombros de skyler

- NO SABES LO QUE TENGO ¬¬ -dijo skyler molesta- YO NO ME QUEDARE CON ESTE IDIOTA…. *Se abraza a Antoo* ella y yo aquí… y ustedes dos se van a hacer yaoi a una cabaña juntos…

- e-eso no sería justo…. Porque yo si con él y ustedes no –dijo Rocío muy roja-

-en efecto, ambas se quedaran con un compañero varón-

- VALE… - se pone a un lado de Armin- PERO SI TOCAS MI GUITARRA TE CASTRO…

- a-ayuda… será como estar con Castiel.. –dijo el pelinegro algo nervioso-

-HEY.. ¬¬ -dijo el teñido-

-Bien... Hey, sabes jugar al league of legends verdad?- anto codeo suavemente al teñido

-Eso... eso se come?...- Castiel la miro como si hubiese conjurado un demonio

-...- anto suspiro

-Mierda, será como tener a un armin que usa sostén!- Castiel abrió la ventana salto por ella y salió huyendo, todos lo miraron raro Lysandro miro huir a su mejor amigo, era una actitud no esperada pero luego vio a sus "dobles femeninos" y comprendió que todo tenía su lógica.

-Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Anto y todos la miraron- Rocio es un cero a la izquierda en orientación Castiel regreso cubierto de hojas y miro a Rocio

- Efectivamente una Lys bajita y con melonasos

- A ELLA LE DICES MELONASOS ¬¬….. Y A MI TABLA –le dio tremendo golpe en el abdomen y salió enojada de ahí-

- celos y ni se conocen –dijo Armin riendo-

- Castiel… fue una falta de respeto… -dijo el albino-

- …. – el pelirrojo estaba algo desconcertado Rocio se sonrojo un poco ante lo de "Melonasos", si era voluptuosa y eso pero... eso exageraba. Un impulso, una acción, era algo que debía hacer... Lysandro se llevó a Rocio sin decir nada.

-Y... Lysandro ya tiene princesa... -su mirada se volvió pervertida- apuesto a que se les olvida el condón Anto miro bajo su blusa luego del comentario de skyler, ni siquiera una pequeña montañita, nada... comenzó a lagrimear...

-moooo crezcan!- anto hablaba bajito en el rincón mirando bajo su blusa y ni se había percatado de lo de Rocío y Lysandro- Armin se acercó a la rubia puso su mano en el hombro de esta y le sonrió

-no te preocupes anto... tus hijos podrán beber leche de otra madre.- anto lo fulmino con la mirada y levanto su puño, tomo al pelinegro de la muñeca lo arrojo contra el piso y comenzó a hacerle una llave de brazo

-retira lo que dijiste imbécil!-

-bueno, esto no me lo esperaba- dijo skyler

-ok... la enana es bastante bastante enojona.. - YA CALLENSE…. –entra skyler y jala a Armin para afuera- USTEDES DOS… -señala a Castiel y a Anto- SE QUEDAN AQUÍ…. Y esta cosa y yo nos iremos a otra cabaña –agarra su ropa y su guitarra- y no quiero a antoo embarazada -ríe mientras se va-

- yo no me relacionare con ella… -dijo el teñido-

-no lo hagas… es malaaaa –dice el pelinegro yéndose-

-Quieres ver quien es mala?!- anto iba a seguir golpeando al pelinegro pero Castiel la tomo del cuello de su chaqueta

- cálmate enana, ya podrás ahogar a armin mañana-

* * *

**Ziinect: espero les halla gustado... y como en este escribo con mis amigas, no me dejaran no seguirlo QmQ, asi que, nose, seguiremos nwn**

**Rox Siniestra: esperenlo nwn**

**Fer: asi que... esto es fanfiction... -mira por todos lados-**

**_~Las 3: Matta-nee!~_**


	2. Playa

**Ziinect: Aqui les traigo la conti ~**

**Skyler: amour sucre le pertenece a chino y beemov**

**Rox. te tardaste eh!**

* * *

_**Dia 1, noche.**_

La noche comenzo y las cabañas sufrian uno que otro dilema, Anto esta por moler a golpes a Castiel, Skyler estaba mas que arta de los comentarios de Armin, es que hasta era peor que Anto cuando se trataba de su muy irritante orgullo gamer, y Rocio y Lysandro... bueno ellos se quejaban porque la primera les guio a hiedra venenosa y el segundo los llevo por un camino de barro antes de llegar a su respectiva cabaña.

- NO TOQUES MI GUITARRA.. –Skyler casi mataba a Armin-

-pero... QmQ, aprendí a tocarla en el guitar hero…. –dicho Armin poniendo cara de niño chiquito-

- ….. –le dio un zape- NO ES LA MISMA UNA GUITARRA ELECTRONICA A UNA GUITARRA ELECTRICA…

- y la acústica? –dijo armin señalando- - NO TOQUES MIS INSTRUMENTOS…

. ~con Anto~

- Zelda?... ¿Mortal combat? ¿elsword? ¿megaman? ¿mario bros? NO JUEGAS NADA QmQ –la wera parecía morir-

- No… NO… No… NO… no.. y UN ROTUNDO NO….

- eres un idiota…. –la rubia quería matarlo-

-calla tabla…. –dijo el pelirrojo riendo-

~con Rocio~ - por ahí? –señalaba temblorosa la castaña*

- N-NO… ~dijo el albino~ mira –cargo a Rocio- yo encontrare el camino –tras un rato de caminar llegaron a la cabaña- bueno….

-b-bájame –la castaña estaba roja a mas no poder-

- vale –rio el albino mientras la bajaba-

Pov anto.

Este idiota no habia tenido infancia!, no conocia a nadie que nunca halla jugado al zelda, o al sonic, o nose! al pacman almenos!, pero no, este no sabia ni que era una fatality.

-Tienes hambre tabla?.- yo estaba jugando con mi psp, y el se sento junto a mi abriendo un paquete de papitas.

-si, gracias, mira como juego quiza puedan empezarte a gustar los juegos.-rei

-es curioso..- dijo el

-el que?- respondi con una sonrisa

-estar contigo es como estar con un chico, es decir, juegas como chico, te sientas como chico...- dijo sñalando la postura ne la que estaba sentada, como indiesito.

-eres plana como uno...-senti como se prendia fuego mi aura, lo mire matandolo con mi mirada, el se atraganto con la papa, yo salte sobre el y comenze a jalarle los cabellos

- arrepientete! Luego de patearle el cuelo al puto compañero que me toco, abri la ventana y lo arroje fuera -y no vuelvas!- le grite, saque mi mini modem, lo conecte, y pronto tenia internet, obviamente, abri mi lap y comenze a jugar al League of legends, que mas si no!

Pov Skyler. Este chico me tenia cansada!, tocaba todo!

-Armin... Deja de tocar!-

-es que no tengo inter... TENGO INTERNET!- corrio a su laptop y la encendio, pero comenzo a llorar cuando vio ue el internet tenia clave.

-tengo una idea, porque no vas a dar vueltas por el bosque haber si encuentras la dueño de Wifi.- lo empuje fuera de la cabaña y le di una linterna-si ves notas no las agarres o te aparecera slender!

Pov Castiel.

Es increible que la estupida tabla me halla echado!, y todo poruqe le dije sus verdades, mientras iba caminando a lo lejos divise la figura alta de alguien, llevaba una linterna, y se acercaba a mi, yo me espante, y comenze a correr.

-Castiel...!- gritaba

-Vete de aqui pedofilo pervertido!-

-Soy armin tarado!-senti como me pegaban en a cabeza con una piedra

- QUE QUIERES- dije con bastante enojo...

-odio a mi compañera… -dijo enojado-

- y yo a la mía…

- CAMBIEMOS –dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo-

- ve derecho y encontraras una cabaña con absurdos ruidos de un absurdo instrumento llamado guitarra… -le partiré la cara-

- HEY ESO TOCO YO ¬¬, NO DIGAS ABSURDO A MI AMADO INSTRUMENTO… -dije ofendido-

- como dije… absurdo –se va el pelinegro en dirección a la cabaña de Anto-

una cabaña, los dos, solos, sin que nadie nos escuche en medio del bosque, prende mis agudos deseos pervertidos, que trato de mantener ocultos…

- y-yo dormiré ahí –dijo ella señalando a la cama más cercana a la puerta

- no tienes miedo de que alguien entre y te lleve mientras yo duermo en el rincón de allá –dije un poco desafiante-

- …. Vale –dijo algo asustada-

-no te hare nada que no quieras…. Palabra de caballero… -sonreí- Vi como Rocio se acurrucaba en la cama del rincon, viendo asi como las sabannas se moldeaban a su esbelta figura.

-Hace frio...- le oi decir. No lo podia soportar, sentia como mi "amigo" se levantaba... Tome una frasada, me acoste a su lado cubriendonos y la abrace. Ella estaba de espaldas y no le pude ver la cara pero seguramente estaba sonrojada al sentir como estaba de exitado.

Rocio Poov

No podia creer lo que estaba pasando... Tenia unas ganas de salir corriendo y pedir ayuda pero... no podia negar que me gustaba el encontrarme asi, cerro los ojos y sonrei. Lo que no he de negar era que mi sonrojo casi parecia flourecente

Castiel pov.

Tal como dijo Armin, la guitarra sonaba algo desafinada, segui caminando, cuando llegue a la cabaña donde se oia la guitarra, toque y Skyler no tardo en abrirme, me sonrio levemente.

-Anto,te echo verdad?...- rio

-Sisi...- suspire-me dejas quedarme aqui?- pregunte

-Claro...- ella se iso a un lado dejandome pasar, vestia con shorts y una blusa de tirantes con el logo de winged skull, al parecer era su pijama, ella se sento en la alfombra y comenzo a afinar su guitarra, yo sonrei inconcientemente, no iba a mentir, era una linda chica, vi que tenia problemas para afinar su guitarra, por lo que me sente detras de ella, puse mis manos sobre las de ella, y pegue mi pecho a su espalda, comenze a ayudarla, vi como se sonrojaba, y no pude evitaro, comenze a besarle levemente el cuello, ella dio un leve jadeo de sorpresa y me aparto suavemente.

-C-castiel... aunn no..

llegue... al fin encontré de donde provenía la maldita clave… y ahí estaba ella jugando….

-pásame la clave…

- NO –dijo ella riendo-

- PASAME LA CLAVE…

- NOOO –entra corriendo- entre tras ella, se me hacía gracioso perseguirla dentro de toda la cabaña… al fina pam… caí sobre ella….

- quítate…. –dijo ella ocultando su miedo-

- NO –la mire directamente a sus ojos- no me puedo enamorar de Ziinect, la odio… ella ella… es hermosa… y una gran mujer…. NO TE EMBOBES ARMIN… e.e

- mira… te daré la clave si te quitas de encima mío…. ¬¬ -dijo ella algo calmada-

- vale… me paso la clave entre y ella me había jodido todo los scores…

-no es justo me superaste mientras yo no estaba…

- lento.. –dijo ella riendo-

- lento eh? –me pose nuevamente sobre ella, tenía unas ganas de tenerla, mas por el odio que decía sentirle, aumentaba la pasión y la lujuria que habitaba en mi- ya no eres tan ruda eh….

- CALLA- - ….. –quien sabe cómo… pero lo hice… la bese, calle sus insultos con un beso, el cual yo no quería que terminara nunca….

Anto pov.

sentia como me besaba, yo me sentia insegura... que tal si alguien nos veia?... ademas!, no era que me odiaba?, sus manos acariciaban mi cintura mientras seguia con sus beso, yo no queria esto... Lo tome de la muñeca di una patada en su estomago y lo tire hacia atras. -no vuelvas a besarme sin mi permiso...- limpie mi boca con mi mano y sali de la cabaña, hoy dormiria fuera.

**Al dia siguiente...**

_**Dia 2 **__"Playa"_

la wera en verdad cree que durmio afuera? yo la carge la deje dormir conmigo y antes de que despertase la regrese a fuera, no iba a dejar que estubiera sola en la interperie

- SE LO QUE HICISTE... -me va a matar?-

- PERDON TE VI SOLA AFUERA Y TE METI!

- QUE? -creo que eso no me iba a decir-

- eso no era lo que sabias...

- NOOOO, YO TE IBA A DEICR QUE CAMBIASTE LA CLAVE DEL MODEM... AHORA EXPLICAME PORQUE ME METISTE ¬¬

- te vi solita, afuera, con frio

- NO TENIA FRIO...

- tus senos te delataban... oh espera.. no tienes... -rei como loco-

- si no tengo como me delataron eh? -me desafiaba con la mirada, pero ciertamente, el boton de sus pezones esta duro y sobresalia de su blusa- - PERVERTIDO - me dio un golpe- - QUE TE PASA? -me sobe la quijada-

- estabas pensando en mis senos ¬¬

- CUALES SENOS 7w7... - me encanta pelear de estos temas, hablo de senos con una chica-

- dame dos motivos para no matarte en este instante

- me amaras -la bese nuevamente, pero... esta me dio un rodillaso en la entrepierna-

- JODETE -salio la wera hechando humo-

- auu -cai retorciendome del dolor, tiene una buena rodilla-

Castiel pov.

Habia dormido bastante bien, desperte por culpa de los molestos rayos del sol, me meti al baño sin notar la presencia de skyler que se estaba bañando, me quite mi ropa y me meti a la ducha, cuando quize acordar un grito de ella habia roto mi timpano, mire sobre mi hombro, y ella estaba dandome a espalda, yo la abraze rozando mi miembro en su cintura y comenze a besarle suavemente el cuello

-Buen dia sky...- susurre, ella dio un leve gemido y me intento apartar

-B-buen dia señor pervertido...- y asi, nos bañamos juntos, de ves en cuando la tocaba un poco, me gustaba su expresion, le deje una marca en el estmago, y otro cerca de los pechos, tambien agunos en las piernas, hoy iriamos a la playa, y no queria que se quedaran viendo su cuerpo, con esas marcas, no se atreveria aponerse bikini.

-I-imbecil!- ella salio hecha una furia, se envolvio con la toalla y yo no pude evitar reirme.

dormimos abrazados toda la noche, no podia evitar tocarle una que otra vez mientras ella dormia, gracias a ello, no lo notaba, o eso al menos pienso yo, hoy iriamos a la playa, pero Armin un pervertido de lo peor y castiel... a ese le vale madre todo, como no tiene novia, ni nadie que le guste, mira toda mujer que puede...

- Lysandro... no has visto mi ropa?

- no... que buscas...?

-algun bañador... - b-bañador.. - oh lo encontre -era un bikini, casi tanga,color rojo, que le pasa... no dejare que una dama, use algo tan indecente- al pasar la horas, ella salio a la cabaña de antoo, alla se reuniria con ella y Skyler, y mientras tanto yo, me desaria del bendito bikini, no me molestaria, si lo usara.. solo para mi, pero enfrente de todo... eso si que no

Nos reunimos con las chicas en mi cabaña, cada una hablo de los estupidos compañeros de cabaña que teniamos, ellas 2 parecian llevarse "bien" con ellos,acaso yo era la unica mala?, seira bueno darle una ayudita a armin, pero es un puto pervertido que me besa sin razon!, me hace enojar, ellas contaron cada quien sus cosas.

-Anto, te pondras bikini?- me pregunto rocio

-Pensaba en ponerme un traje entero... no tengo nada que mostrar...- me derreti lteralmente en el piso

-No estes mal!- djo skyler- ten.- me dio 2 cositas de silicona, al parecer era relleno, esa era mi salvacion, con eso no me dirian plana nunca mas!, abraze a skyler y note que tenia una marca de beso e el cuello

-Pervertida.- le dije- tu usaras bikini sky?

-E-ehhh N-no...- se sonrojo y cambio de tema.- antoo, tienes algo de comer?

Armin pov.

Debia pensar como molestar a anto, en eso llego lysandro, y me pidio esconder un hermoso bikini en mi cuarto, asi lo hise, lys parecia aliviado, mire bien e bikini, las copas de brasier ran grandes, seguro era e rocio, no pude evitar fantasear, aunque, no fue roio a quien imagine, sino a anto, pero no con los grandes pechos, sus mini pechos estaban bien asi, senti como me ponia "duro", y no queria practicar "manualidades ", en la cabaña, anto podria entrar, por lo que opte por una ducha helada.

Rocio pov.

Llego el momento de alistarnos, yo no encontraba mi bikini, por lo que tube que ponerme el traje entero, al momento de ver a skyler probandose trajes, vimos que tenia marcas de besos, anto no contubo la risa.

-P-p-parece que te agarro un pulpo!-

-Callate enana...-sky estaba muy avergonzada, hasta yo me rei un poco

-Creo que seremos 2 con trajes de baño entero... y tu anto vas de bikini?

-Si!... etto...como se pone esto?...- con skyler nos miramos nos acercamos a ella, y le quitamos su bikini, acariciamos elvemente sus pechos y le pusimos la silicona, ella se sonrojo a mas no poder, la ayudamos con el bikini y ya estaba lista. todas nos vestimos y salimos de la cabaña donde estaban los 3 chicos esperandonos.

.

Que son esas pelotas que tiene Anto en los senos, a quien cree que engaña, a ellos tal vez, pero a mi que se las estube midiendo a noche... no e.e pero me divertire mucho hoy...

- hey melones... ven aca...

- disculpa - dijo el albino molesto-

-me refiero a Anto, valla un dia, y cada quien elejio una chica -dijo el pelinegro-

- no todos, castiel no teine chica

- eh? -el pelirrojo parecia no poner atenicon ya que esta riendose al ver que se le cumplio que cierta persona no trajera bikini-

- estaras feliz -dijo la pelinegra-

- mucho... -afirmo el pelirrojo-

- anto, procura cuidar los rellenos, son muy escurridisos -dijo la castaña preocupada-

-vale, lo tendre en cuenta -dijo la wera-

- melones...

-ese es mi apodo -dijo la castaña-

- Y EL NO TIENE PORQUE DECIRTE ASI -dijo el albino moelsto-

- ... - se acerco el pelinegro a la wera

- vallanse adelantando, horita los alcansamos.

-ehh - la wera estaba algo desconcertada-

- vale - castiel tomo pro al cintura a skyler y se la llevo-

- me permite - el albino extendio su brazo para entrelazarlo con el de rocio e irse junto-

-que quieres...

- son reales? -dijo el pelinegro mientras que con su dedo indice, apachurraba uno de los rellenos-

- KYAAAAAAAAAA

meti a la wera a la cabaña y la arroje sobre la cama

- d-dejame pervertido -la wera parecia tener miedo y eso que es la ruda-

- no -comence a besar su cuello, esta chica me ah hecho abstenerme durante mucho rato, ya no aguanto-

- NO -la wera me empujo y salio corriendo rumbo a la playa, en dado caso, esta noche no se salva

Anto pov.

Sali corriendo del lugar luego de que el intento tocarme, realmente, no queria nada con e, por el simple hecho de que... Tengo novio esperandome en casa, no lo negare, armin es muy muy lindo, y si no estubiese d enovia, creo que yo estaria acosandolo a el. Mi sonrojo no sesaba, y estaba viendo a mis amigas en la playa ya

-Anto estas bien?...- skyle rme pregunto

-Bien... creo.- dije apenada

-Tardaste mucho...-rocio abrio sus ojos un tanto sorprendida - anto..-susurro-te fata un pecho...

pude ver tirado en el suelo un relleno... jaja esta tia no se me escapa, tome el relleno y corri tras ella...

-melones, se te cayo uno -se lo lenze-

- ... -ambos chicos estaban rojos a mas no poder-

- NO SEAS IDIOTA -me dio una patada y dejo caer el otro relleno- SI LOS USE... ¿Y? ALGUN PROBLEMA

- creeme que no, aun asi los disfrutare esta noche..

- espera... ¿esta noche?, y ami aun no se me hace -dijo el pelirrrojo el cual fue contestado por una fuerte patada en el abdomen de la pelinegra-

-otro comentario asi, y moriras...

- ya ya, dejense de pervertideces...

- LO DICE QUIEN ESCONDE EL BIKINI DE SU CHICA... -dijieron ambos-

- ESCONDISTE MI BIKINI?

- ... -la wera no decia nada,de lo que intentaba procesar lo que armin le habia dicho "aun asi los disfrutare esta noche.."-

me lleve a rocio, auna parte mas alejada de la paya, debia explicarle muchas cosas...

Rocio Poov

Estaba pensativa, indignada y confundida... Ese no era el joven al que conoci ayer, no, era diferente... Mas posesivo, mas griton... mas... ¿sonrojado? Ya me habia llevado a una parte bastante alejada de la playa, y me miró a los ojos...

Normal Poov

-Tengo que darte una explicacion-dijo Lysandro-. No creo que ese bikini rojo fuera apropiado para una dama, y menos delante de unos deprabados como Castiel y Armin. Solo te cuidaba.

-No era necesario Lysandro, puedo cuidarme sola...

-Aun asi -tomó a Rocio de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él- You are mine -susurro a su oido Rocio comenzo a tener un sonrojo en sus mejillas que see veia a kilometros de distancia, posiblemente mas rojo que el color del bikini.

Lysandro Poov

La tenia a mi alcance, no la queria dejar escapar. La alce un poco y ella, por miedo o por alguna otra razon, rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas. Sonrei, no lo negare, me gustaba. Comence a besar su cuello, acariciar su espalca, en este momento el bikini hubiera sido mejor... Por viento, arena, o no se que motivo tropece y caimos al suelo. Ella estaba debajo de mi, mi miembro rozandola. Mire su rostro sonrojado, se veia linda. Sonrió y le sonrei, no tenia ganas de esperar a que fuera de noche... La bese con fuerza y pasion. Para mi sorpresa me correspondio, y asi fue como su lengua y la mia comenzaban a jugar y danzar

Antonella Poov

Rocio y Lysandro no habian regresado y ya me estaba preocupando, mire a Sky... Ella tambien estaba preocupada

-Vamos a buscarlos- dije y con Skyler con comenzamos a ir en la direccion donde ellos se fueron. Armin y Castiel tambien vinieron, al parecer querian proteger sus "tesoros", la verdad me dan ganas de darles un golpe... Creo que Sky tambien. Caminamos un poco y...

Normal Poov

- O.O Lysandro no la violes!- gritaron todos Efectivamente lo que vimos daba algo de panico, Lysandro estaba en traje de baño, sin camisa y rocio cubria sus pechos con las manos, ya que el entero se bajo hasta su cintura.

-LO MATO!- gritaron Anto y Sky al dijigirse hacia Lysandro.

Rocio Poov

Me gire para que nadie me viera y me acomode el traje de baño, y corri delante de Lysandro antes de que ellas le molieran a golpes.

-No!- grite, desconcertando tanto a Lysandro, como a mis amigas y a los dos pervertidos de por ahi-. No se atrevan a tocar a mi... Novio!

-Novio?!- gritaron mis amigas

-Su novio?!-gritaron el par de deprabados sexuales que acompañaban a mis amigas

-Tu novio...? Tu novio! -dijo Lys y me abrazo por la espalda-. Si, soy su novio

-Victoriano y melones... Ja! Lysandro sabe como escogerlas- el comentario de Castiel estaba tan fuera de lugar que resivio un golpe de parte de Skyler y otro de Lysandro. Anto... estaba... Como decirlo...? Tan en shock que se desmayo en los brazos de Armin.

* * *

**Ziinect: que ocurrira ewe, habra lemmon averiguenlo en el proximo capi (? asdasdasd matta ne! **

**Estan obligados a dejar reviews mushashos (? okno pero dejen uwu**


End file.
